


valentine's

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, background gansey x noah because i am Trash, sappy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give a boy who has enough money to buy himself anything, and a mind that can fill the gaps with dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pynch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynch/gifts).



Adam stared up at the ceiling of his apartment, one hand resting on Ronan’s shoulder beside him, the other splayed across his own chest. Valentine’s Day was coming up, and even though he and Ronan hadn’t been officially dating for long, he still felt he needed to give him a pretty decent gift. The thing was, what do you give a boy who has enough money to buy himself anything, and a mind that can fill the gaps with dreams? 

Adam had mulled this over a few times now, and his brain was still failing to come up with anything. He considered having a movie night, but they had those quite often already, so it wouldn’t be anything special. Then he thought about taking Ronan for a meal in a fancy restaurant, but his own insufficient funds screwed up that one. He pulled his eyes away from the peeling paint on the ceiling towards Ronan’s sleeping figure. 

Ronan was breathing quietly, his breath gently tickling the bare skin on Adam’s shoulders.  _ Sleeping is the only time he’s quiet,  _ Adam thought. He would’ve received a glare if he had said it aloud. He pressed his lips to the top of Ronan’s shaved head, the short bristles of hair tickling his mouth. Ronan’s eyes slowly blinked awake, his face twisting in confusion as he returned to consciousness. 

“What - what time is it?” Ronan asked, his voice slightly gravelly and barely louder than a whisper.

“Still early, you can go back to sleep.” Adam replied, his lips still against Ronan’s head. Ronan huffed and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Adam sighed and decided to sleep himself, he still had a few days to come up with something. He closed his eyes, breathed in the familiar scent of Ronan that he had become so accustomed to lately, and drifted into sleep. 

 

-

 

“Gansey, are you getting anything for Noah or Blue for Valentine’s Day?” Adam asked over a pile of homework. Gansey was sat a few feet away, reading through a journal that was falling apart at the seams. Adam was certain he’d seen him read it at least 4 times before. 

“Hmm?” Gansey looked up from the journal to meet Adam’s gaze. “I think we’re just going to go out for ice cream, that sort of thing. They both love ice cream, so it’s pretty simple.” 

Adam bit his lip and tore off a piece of skin. “I don’t know what to do for Ronan.” 

“Tough one,” Gansey admitted, “I never know what to get him for birthdays and Christmas, either.” 

“Not helpful,” Adam replied, though there was no anger in his voice. 

“I know what you can do for him.” Noah had materialised next to Gansey. They were both unphased by his interruption at this point. 

Adam raised a curious eyebrow. “What’s that then?”

“Suck his dick.” Noah deadpanned. 

Adam choked on his breath whilst Gansey stared at the floor wide-eyed. 

“Glad I could help.” Noah smiled sweetly before kissing Gansey’s cheek and leaving again. 

Adam coughed to fill the silence. He wasn’t sure how much Noah knew about his relationship with Ronan, but Noah could probably sense that he /was/ wanting to do that. He shook the thought from his mind. There would be another time for _t_ _hat_. 

“Any more ideas?” Adam pressed, wincing. 

Gansey ran a hand through his hair. “Nothing that could top that one.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. The day was edging ever closer, and he still had no idea what to do. His only option now was to ask Ronan himself, since he had already texted Blue and she was just about as good a help as Noah and Gansey.

_ hey blue can i ask u a question ?? its about ronan _

_ go ahead !  _

_ what do u think he would want for valentines day ?? im stuck _

_ another bird maybe? a filter for his mouth?  _

Adam resigned to his homework and prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that he would think of something soon. Knowing Ronan, he would think of something elaborate that would show him up. Ronan wouldn’t mind, he knew that, but it didn’t mean that Adam himself wouldn’t. 

 

-

 

There were two days left before Valentine’s Day. Adam was at his wit’s end trying to think of something in time. He swallowed his pride when Ronan came to his apartment that afternoon. 

“Ronan..”

“What? I’m trying to watch a movie here.” Ronan said. He paused it and turned to Adam, their faces inches apart. 

“I was wondering… What do you want for Valentine’s Day? Like, what do you want to do?”

“Left that a bit late, didn’t you, Parrish.” 

“I couldn’t think of anything to get you. This was a last resort, asking you. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks. I’m sorry. ” Adam’s gaze dropped to where his and Ronan’s hands were intertwined, then he slowly looked back up at him again.

Ronan’s expression softened. It was a rare occurrence. Adam added it to his mental list of all the times it had happened. “You don’t have to get me anything. This is fine.” 

“What do you mean?” Adam rubbed his thumb across Ronan’s hand.

“You gonna make me say the sappy shit?” Ronan asked. Adam raised his eyebrows to say /of course/. Ronan sighed and leaned forwards to place his lips on Adam’s, resting his free hand on Adam’s cheek. “This. I mean this is fine. It’s enough.” 

Adam smiled against his lips. “I still feel like I should get you something, though.” Adam kissed him this time, running his tongue against Ronan’s teeth. Ronan gently tugged Adam’s bottom lip in response.

“Get me some chocolates then if you really want. Get the good ones, you know the ones I mean.” 

Adam rolled his eyes. “Anything for you, my dear.” he replied, dripping with sarcasm. 

Ronan groaned. “That’s it. Valentine’s Day cancelled. We aren’t going to have a picnic at the Barns anymore.” 

Adam pouted. “That’s disappointing. We could’ve eaten your good chocolate there.” 

“Guess so.” Ronan shrugged before kissing him again. 


End file.
